The Brawl Championship Seccion Naruto
by The Brawl Team
Summary: Un torneo de Oc se celebra en una Isla desconocida. Cientos de Oc se reunen en el para participar, pero ¿Quien ganara? ¡Crea e introduce un Oc para que participe! ¡Averigua si puede llegar a ser el Campeón! Mucho Oc necesarios, mas información dentro!
1. Chapter 1

_(sale un telón, se abre, salen un grupo de personas sobre el escenario; Uno de ellos se adelanta y coge un micrófono)_

"-¿Está esto encendido?" (_Se oye por toda la sala, así que se hace suponer que si)_

¡Hola a todos y gracias por venir….. A leer, claro está. Ante todo dejar que nos introduzca: Somos los **"Brawl Team"**. Bue, es lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza al introducir los datos y…. ¿¡Pero qué coño hago! Me estoy yendo del tema…..

Vamos otra vez: bienvenidos a nuestro primer fic. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no es la primera vez que escribimos; solo en este sitio. Prometemos intentar actualizar siempre que sea posible, aunque no esperéis que sea muy regular, los estudios y eso suelen mantener a la gente ocupada.

Y bien, dicho lo cual, vamos a lo importante.

_(Sale una pantalla de cine gigantesca, y empieza la cuenta atrás cliché de película vieja)_

"Bienvenidos a **Brawl Island,** una simpática y enorme isla de desconocido origen y aún más desconocida localización, completamente normal. Tenemos varios pueblos, una zona montañosa, amplias playas, un hotel resort, un enorme volcán, el Kasaco y un gran estadio colocado en la punta del Monte Katsume. Tenemos todo lo necesario para unas buenas vacaciones….. O para un gran torneo.

Personajes OC, ¡Venir y participar en nuestro torneo de personajes! Estáis todos invitados a participar en combates de 1vs1 o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra unos contra otros. Durante las siguientes semanas, participareis en un torneo de lucha contra otros personajes, de forma eliminatoria, hasta que solo quede uno. ¡Uno contra el campeón! Pero ser derrotado no significa ser eliminado, ¡No! Siempre podréis luchar por mejorar vuestra posición.

Cientos de retos y combates os esperan a todos. ¡¿Quién ganará el torneo y quedará como el mejor de los OC? ¡¿Quién llegará al final y quien se irá el primero! Solo el tiempo, y posiblemente el destino, lo sabrá."

_(Se apaga la trasmisión y la pantalla se va)_

_(Sale el escritor de nuevo)_

Bueno, dejadme que explique más detalladamente:

Hemos decidido montar un torneo de Oc de los Universos de "One Piece" y "Naruto", donde se luchará entre sí para alcanzar el primer puesto en combates, pruebas y desafíos. Todos los que queráis podéis mandar un Oc a participar en él, donde se enfrentará a otros más. Para "inscribirse", debéis mandar una descripción lo más detalladamente posible del él o ella como esta:

De que universo viene: ¿Pirata o ninja? (**No vale hacer mix, no en exceso)**

Nombre y/o apodo:

Edad y descripción física

Descripción psicológica: Ha de ser lo mas detallada que puedas, sobretodo en el combate, pues influirá mucho. **Por favor, os pido, hacer el personaje lo mas equilibrado posible. Tiene que tener defectos al igual que virtudes, y no aceptamos ningún personaje demasiado "poco realista" por así decirlo. Intentar que parezca humanamente "posible".**

Poderes y habilidades: según de que universo vengan tendrá unos u otros, tendrei que definir como son y en que consisten, cuales son sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades…** Al igual que antes, pido por favor intentar no pasaros con ellos. No aceptamos personajes TAN poderosos como para "Acabar con el mundo" o con una sobrada de habilidades. Han de ser equilibrados en cuanto puntos fuertes y debilidades. Frutas del Diablo tipo "logias" no están permitidas.**

(Historia) :Opcional

Ataques: Minimo 4, máximo 12. Si no tiene ninguno definido, quizás deberías pensar en nombrar alguna técnica o algo. En los ninjas** el máximo son 10 a repartir entre los diferentes tipos de justus**

Estilo de combate: ¿Usa armas, animales, magia o combate a puño limpio?

Detalles extra que queráis definir.

Bueno, dicho lo cual pongo las siguientes reglas:

**Los combates y sus resultados se definirán a decisión de los "expectadores" y del grupo que vamos a escribir esto. Nosotros tenemos la última palabra, pero siempre podeis opinar y dejar vuestras ideas**

**Los combates se harán de uno contra uno en la mayoría de casos, y los participantes del combate pueden acordar donde luchar. Puede ser en cualquier lugar de la isla.**

**Para la "parrilla" y en los primeros combates, se puede retar a otros Oc que se deseen. El "dueño" del Oc puede aceptar o no.**

**Cualquier detalle, se puede usar el PM.**

**Entre combate y combate, puede que haya algún capitulo "transitorio" para que los Oc, se "explayen" . Es una idea en proceso, no la tengáis muy en cuenta.**

**Necesitamos un gran número de Oc. Asi que por favor, enviarnos todos los que podáis vía "Review" o bien vía "PM"**

**Escribiremos lo mas rápido que podamos, asi que tener paciencia.**

**No aceptamos quejas de ningún tipo. Asimismo, los plagios de personajes son cosa de los autores. Nosotros solo ponemos los que nos dicen.**

Gracias por leer. Escribiremos la introducción y la parrilla, que podrá ser modificada, en cuanto tengamos suficientes OC.

_(Se va el grupo, se cierra el telón y se encienden las luces del teatro, por lo que la gente se va)_


	2. Chapter 2

Primera hora de la mañana. La noche había sido tranquila y la mañana se mostraba soleada y completamente despejada. En Brawl Island no hacía aún mucho calor, en especial en las zonas más altas, sin contar con el volcán Kasaco.

En los pueblos de las cercanías, los habitantes ya habían empezado sus tareas y oficios diarios. Hoy se habían empezado a poner en marcha más temprano que de costumbre, para estar listos para su llegada. En especial en el gran y apacible pueblo de Tengoku, capital no oficial de la Isla, y el único que poseía un puerto para la llegada de grandes barcos procedentes de otras islas. Como el que estaba por llegar.

En la cima Katsume, el enorme estadio se alzaba esplendorosamente. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en construirlo, pero ahora, terminado, se podía decir que había valido la pena. Era enorme, y el hecho de estar construido en la cima de una montaña, lo hacía aún más atractivo, pese a sus dificultades de acceso. Además, su escenario podía ser decorado y cambiado a gusto y en muy poco tiempo. Una joya arquitectónica, que hacia honra a su nombre: "Il Colloseo".

Y en lo alto de la cúpula, en un despacho estratégicamente situado, el "Brawl Team" se encontraba contemplando el horizonte, esperando pacientemente a la llegada de sus participantes para el torneo. "The Brawl Championship".

-¿Cuántos tenemos de momento?- Preguntó uno recostado tranquilamente en un sofá leyendo el periódico.

-10- respondió otro, sentado en una mesa organizando algunos papeles- Casi todos piratas.

-¿Casi?- Preguntó el de antes.

- Hay unos ninjas. Bueno, creo que 5 para ser exactos. Pero no vienen todos en el siguiente barco

El tipo dejó de leer el periódico para levantarse y ponerse junto a sus compañeros a escrutinar.

-Necesitaremos mas, eso sin duda. Sobretodo algunos ninjas, para hacer esto mas interesante.

-Completamente de acuerdo- Dijo otro con un telescopio en las manos.

-¿Sabes si le falta mucho para llegar al barco?- Le preguntaron al del telescopio.

-Si, y me parece que no mucho. De hecho….- Todos se giraron para oírle- Ya están cerca…..

* * *

><p>-¡Me aburooooooooooooooooo!- Soltaba por 6ª vez consecutiva una joven que no paraba de dar vueltas por la proa, mirando el horizonte cada nada. Se trataba de una joven de unos 15 años más bien bajita, mas o menos 1'63 de altura, de pelo castaño claro liso recogido en una coleta, con ojos verdes muy resaltantes, aunque no mas (a ojos masculinos por allí presentes) que sus generosas facciones femeninas. Vestía botas militares marrones, con unos tejanos oscuros algo rotos y una camiseta de tirantes fucsia. También llevaba en su dedo un anillo de algo parecido al hierro en apariencia. Aunque lo mas destacable era su colgante en forma de Ying-Yang de color verde<p>

-Me abur….-

**-¡¿Te importa, Lara?- **Se oyó de repente una voz entre los demás pasajeros. -¡Estoy intentando echarme una siesta! ¡Si todo te da palo, normal que te aburras!

Ignorando lo último, la tal Lara se giró en dirección de la voz, para comprobar que se trataba de un joven algo mas pequeño que ella, rondando los 14, de pelo largo y muy revuelto de color marrón, y curiosamente, de ojos verdes también. Vestía una especie de armadura de cuero negro y marrón en las zonas de las articulaciones, pero lo más destacable era la cinta de color negro a conjunto con la armadura con un extraño símbolo grabado en la parte metálica a modo de protector que llevaba en la frente.

-¿Estas intentando echarte una siesta?- La mirada extrañada de la joven hacía entrever que no se esperaba esa respuesta: -¿Colgado de los pies al palo mayor?

Los allí presentes tampoco parecían poco sorprendidos al ver la situación, de ahí que se quedasen mirándole con una cara de esas que te dicen "¿Pero que cojones estas haciendo?", cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el susodicho.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó alrededor- ¿Nunca habéis probado a dormir en esta posición?- La cara del resto no cambiaba ni un ápice- ¡Pues es bastante mas cómodo de lo que parece! ¡En serio lo digo, así de buenas!

Más silencio. Silencio aun.

-¡Oye, pues si que lo es!- El otro por poco se cae de su posición al escuchar de repente una voz en su oreja, perteneciente a un chico que se encontraba al igual que el, colgado de los pies.

-¡¿Coño, pero tu de donde sales?- El ojiverde preguntó a su nuevo "vecino".

- Perdona, no quería asustarte- Se disculpó el otro- Por cierto, me llamo Hitori. Hitori "El Sordo" Anton. ¿Y tu?- Preguntó educadamente el joven. Debía de tener unos 19 años, pero se parecían ligeramente. También tenían el cabello castaño y desordenado, solo que el suyo era mucho más corto, y al igual que el, era más bien flaco y con piel tostada. La diferencia mas destacable era el hecho de que el joven tenía ojos de color marrón. La verdad, no parecía ser mal tipo.

-Yo Velvis. Ankris Velvis, ninja procedente del clan Velvis. Un placer.- Terminó de decir estrechándole la mano -¿En serio te parece cómoda esta postura?

-No- Respondió con una sonrisa –Caíste- Terminó de responder mientras sacaba la lengua.

-¡¿Qué?-Casi parecía ofendido- ¡Pero bueno, hombre! Ahora que por fin creía haber encontrado a alguien que coincidiera conmigo en mis maneras de echarme siestas y….¡Mierda!- Con la sorpresa, se le resbalaron los pies del palo mayor, y cayó.

Sin duda se habría matado, sino fuera porque casi en el último momento dio un impresionante y atlético giro con el que aterrizar "suavemente" de pie en la cubierta.

-¡Buf, eso ha estado cerca….

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó otro joven que oyó el estampido que hizo Ankris al caer con los pies. Se trataba de un chaval de 16 años, con ojos color café, tez aperlada, cabello castaño corto y desarreglado al igual que el. Vestía una camisa blanca con una gabardina negra y pantalones azules, acompañados por un cinturón rojo donde guardaba una espada; y para terminar, unas sandalias por calzado.

-Si, muchas gracias…..- Se quedó pensativo. No sabía aun su nombre. La verdad, ni el suyo ni el de la mitad de sus compañeros de viaje.

-Zaid Alejandro. "Zalex" si lo prefieres. Un placer- Dijo estrechándole la mano tranquilamente. También parecía buen chaval.

-Bueno, gracias por la atención recibida, pero, el deber de mi naturaleza me llama, así que voy a seguir durmiendo un rato hasta que lleguemos a Brawl Island….- Dijó mientras empezaba a caminar desperezándose en dirección a la cocina. Solo Dios sabe donde lo iba a hacer en ese momento.

_¿Uh? ¿Soy yo, o algo se está quemando?-_ Pensó Ankris mientras olfateaba el aire.

Se le cruzó en la puerta otro joven bastante alto que salía de la cocina, de 17 años posiblemente, piel morena, pelo de color negro, largo y revuelto, y ojos aun más negros que el ala de un cuervo. Vestía una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros azules, y a pesar de los ojos, no parecía tener nada de especial.

-Bueno, señores,- Dijo al aire como quien estaba por pronunciar un discurso -¿Alguien sabe por donde vamos ya?

Silencio. Más silencio.

-Vale, gracias por vuestra educada atención –Dijo con un suspiro y un reconocible tono irónico, pero esto tampoco atrajo la atención de un par de sus compañeros de viaje que se encontraban leyendo:

-¡Oh, Vamos! ¿¡Que no podéis dejar esos condenados libros de una vez!- Nada, tampoco reaccionaron -¡Por el amor de Dios, que a mi también me gusta leer, pero sigo en el mundo!

Le quitó de golpe el libro a uno de los presentes que estaba leyendo apoyado tranquilamente en la barandilla del navío, otro joven más mayor que el, unos 24, alto, con cabello algo desordenado y puntiagudo de color amarillo arenoso. Tenía una nariz gigante torcida y los ojos color avellana, lo que sumado a su rostro de aspecto robusto y a la barba del mentón, no se podía decir que tuviese un rostro muy "atractivo".

-¿Pero que…?- Reaccionó de repente el joven al darse cuenta de que estaba leyéndose la mano. -¡Eh, Ignacio! ¡Si querías leerlo, podrías haberte esperado a que terminase, ¿No?

-¡Dave Jones! ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre a prestar atención a lo que te dicen?- Preguntó el tal Ignacio

-No. Estaba leyendo cuando me lo dijo- Ignacio no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o si estaba tomándole el pelo- Pero bueno, ¿Qué querías?

-¿Sabes si está muy lejos Brawl Island? Llevamos 3 días navegando, y me estoy empezando a impacientar.

-Vaya, pues que novedad viniendo de ti –Esta vez estaba seguro de que se estaba metiendo con su manía de perder los estribos fácilmente -Pero no, no tengo ni idea- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pregúntale a Kohane, a lo mejor ella lo sabe.

Ignacio se giró para ver a la otra pasajera, que al igual que Davis se encontraba leyendo atentamente un libro en una mesa. Se trataba esta vez de una joven de su misma edad, 17 años, bajita y proporcionada, de cabello negro azulado de corte recto a media espalda con ojos de un azul algo más claro y de piel clara. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros enfundados en unas botas negras, y un cinturón conjuntado a una camiseta escotada sin mangas de ombligo descubierto, todo negro, una pulsera de plata, y un lazo rojo atado al brazo izquierdo. Debía de amar mucho la lectura porque en todo el viaje no la había visto hacer otra cosa que leer para entretenerse.

-¿La 2ª Reina Bibliófila de por aquí?- Dijo con exasperación, a la vez que Dave lo mandaba a paseo por el comentario.

_-Bueno, por lo menos parece inteligente; quizás si que lo tenga calculado o algo._

-Disculpa, ¿Kohane-Chan? –La chica no respondió -¿Sabes ya si nos queda mucho para llegar?- Nada tampoco, la chica lo ignoró mientras pasaba las páginas del libro.

-¿Kohane-Chan? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Kohane-Chan? ¡Oi!- Le gritó en el oído, pero seguía sin reaccionar, lo que terminó con la poca paciencia de Ignacio.

-¡Kohane! ¿¡Quieres contestar, coño!¿(Pasa la mano delante de la cara de Kohane, pero ni por esas) ¡Se, acabó, te quedas sin libro, hala!

Pero en cuanto puso sus dedos en el libro, fue incapaz de llevárselo al recibir un soberano guantazo por parte de Kohane, a lo que se quedó tendido en el suelo alrededor de unos 5 minutos, bajo la mirada de un sorprendido Dave y una Kohane que parecía algo ida.

-Lo siento, ¿querías algo, bicho? –Preguntó con una sonrisa dejando a un lado el libro.

Ignacio se limitó a levantar una mano con dos dedos en alto:

-Solo dos cosas: 1ª Me llamo Ignacio; Ignacio Sulblack, así que haz el favor de no llamarme bicho, si no te importa. Ah, y no me golpees, por favor.

-Gomenasai Ignacio-San - Dijo Kohane inclinándose en postura de pedir disculpas -¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Si sabías cuanto faltaba para llegar a la "Brawl Island" .

Kohane empezó a ladear la cabeza mientras miraba a otro sitio, en clara señal de "pues ahora que lo dices…."

-No. Subimasem de nuevo, Ignacio-San. Pero, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas al navegante, que es quien se encarga de esto?

Solo entonces se levantó. Golpeó su puño contra la palma de la otra mano, en señal de "¡Pues claro!". Y enseguida se sonrojó por su poca atención al tema.

-**¡!- **Leyendo o no, no hubo en el barco quien no escuchara tal grito proveniente de la cocina:

-**¡¿Pero que cojones haces tu aquí?- **Se oía desde la cocina a la vez que una especie de saco salía como echado por la puerta, para caer sobre la cubierta, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, y de los que habían salido a ver que diablos pasaba.

Resultó ser que no era un saco, sino una persona. Ankris Velvis, el que había hecho el numerito de las siestas como los murcielagos un rato antes. Y la voz resultó ser de Lara Kachikae, la misma chica que hace un rato se aburría porque cualquier entretenimiento le daba "palo", que justo después salió de la cocina, no precisamente de forma delicada, que digamos:

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo ahí?- Preguntó Lara a Ankris mientras este terminaba de levantarse, sobándose el creciente chichón que tenía en un lateral de la cabeza, seguramente por el golpe que se había dado contra la cubierta:

-¿Pero se puede saber que tripa se te ha roto ahora?- Preguntó con un tono un tanto enfadado Ankris: -¡Solo me estaba echando una siesta!

-¿¡Dentro de la nevera?- al oír esto, casi nadie pudo reprimir el desmayo por la sorpresa, o el "Face-Palm" que pusieron todos.

-¡¿Que pasa?- Preguntó mas sorprendido que molesto -¡Se estaba muy fresquito ahí dentro! ¡Además, con lo ancho que es, cabía perfectamente!

-¡¿Y que has hecho con toda la comida que había dentro? ¡Había reservas para 2 semanas! –Preguntó la un tanto sorprendida Lara.

Al oír esto, Ankris solo se encogió de hombros:

-Ni idea, yo cuando lo abrí, ya estaba completamente vacío…..

-Un momento todo el mundo...- Salió de repente Zayd Alejandro, para meterse entre los dos y evitar que la cosa se agravara

-¿Insinúas que alguien se ha comido TODA la comida que quedaba?- Preguntó intentando resolver las cosas de manera civilizada.

-O se la ha llevado a otro lado, quien sabe…- Terminó Ankris con cara de "No tengo ni idea". Claro que como no tenían modo de demostrar si de verdad él no había tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que la comida que quedaba había desaparecido, pero tampoco modo de demostrar que el había sido el causante.

-Que locura….- Comentó Kohane –Se que estaba en el lugar del crimen, pero es imposible que una sola persona de su tamaño pueda comerse la comida de 20 personas ella sola, ¿no crees, Ignacio-Kun?- No hubo respuesta: -¿Ignacio-kun?- lo llamó ,pero no estaba por ningún lado localizable: -¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Era raro como una persona podía desaparecer tan rápida y sigilosamente del mapa. Aunque si hubiera visto la expresión de nerviosismo junto a las 3 gotas de sudor que le cain mientras salía, no se extrañaría tanto.

-¡Bueno!- una voz proveniente del castillo de popa, donde se alzaba el timón, hizo acallar a todos y consiguió que le prestaran atención. Se trataba del navegante, un hombre vestido impecablemente que se mantuvo al margen de los líos de los pasajeros durante todo el trayecto, y parecía apunto de qdecir algo importante:

-¡Damas y Caballos!- Anunció, ignorando la mirada rara de los "caballos" -¡Olvidad la comida y poneos a empacar! ¡Brawl Island está cerca!

-¡¿Eh?- Saltó de repente una pasajera, una chica que la conocía como Coraline : -¿Ya hemos llegado?¿Está cerca la isla?- Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-De hecho…..-El navegante señaló a la proa: -Ahí misma la tienes.

Un monumental _**"Crack"**_, proveniente de las vertebras de los pasajeros se oyó por toda la cubierta al girar esto repentinamente el cuello para observar la isla. Era bastante más grande de lo que se esperaban, y la presencia de montañas y el volcán imponía. Al mismo tiempo, parecía una pacífica isla de verano soleada y tranquila, mas como un "Resort" que como una isla normal. Con lo grande que era, les sorprendió mucho no haberla visto antes, y menos dada la distancia a la que estaban. Debieron de estar demasiado ocupados con la discusión de la comida.

Tras unos minutos de admirar la isla, la mayoría de los pasajeros empezó a ir cada uno a sus respectivos camarotes y hamacas a recoger sus cosas. No eran muchas por lo que en poco tiempo, casi todo el mundo ya estaba listo para atracar.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- Le comentó a su compañera Erick, un joven de 22 años, alto, pelirrojo y de físico muy imponente y musculado. Aunque tenía cara de tener pocos amigos, era un tipo bastante majo: -¿No te alegras, Coraline?

Su compañera, la tal Coraline (Aunque se había inscrito al torneo con el nombre de Nana), se giró:

-Pues teniendo en cuenta de que la comida se "había acabado"- esto último lo dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos –Pues si, la verdad.

Coraline se trataba de una joven de20 años, de cabello café, ondulado y sedoso que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, de 1.71 de altura y cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, de piel blanca. Al igual que Ankris y Lara, poseía ojos de color verde, solo que los suyos eran de una tonalidad de color lima.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya estamos en la isla. Me muero de ganas de ver como son los organizadores y la isla en si.

-¿Te dará tiempo? Es una isla muy grande, no creo que la puedas ver toda en un solo día, precisamente.

-Seguramente podré. Aun faltan que vengan más participantes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que hay más que los que estamos aquí?

-Solo somos 10. Sería un torneo un poco corto, ¿no crees?

-Te dice la verdad- Intervino Ankris, cargando con su mochila –Mi hermana pequeña va en el siguiente barco, así que seguramente habrá más con ella.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Entonces el torneo no empieza nada mas lleguemos?

-No, habrá que pasar un par de días, hasta que lleguen los demás barcos con más participantes –Dijo Erik

-Lo cual es una lástima; me apetecía luchar ya- Terminó Ankris mientras se dirigía a proa, a ver llegar al puerto.

Una vez todos los pasajeros hubieron terminado de recoger sus cosas, se encontraban todos en cubierta para ver el barco atracar en el puerto. Era un pueblo bastante grande, y el puerto lucía bastante presentable, sobretodo por la gran comitiva de personas que había para recibir al barco. Huelga decir lo contentos que les devolvieron el saludo algunas personas, incluso subidos a los mástiles.

Una vez hubo atracado el barco, y los ocupantes empezaron a bajar, los recibió una comitiva de aplausos y celebraciones, encabezada por un grupo de personas vestidas elegantemente en trajes de apariencia cara. Lo más raro, sin embargo, era el particular animal que tenían detrás.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Anunciaron una vez hubieron bajado todos del barco -¡A nuestra pacífica isla, Brawl Island! Sé que estáis ansiosos por luchar, pero aun faltan participantes, así que os rogamos que mientras tanto disfrutéis de las comodidades de la isla. –Uno señaló al monstruo que tenían detrás –Si queréis, podéis calentar contra alguna de nuestras bestias, y así exhibiros un poco, pero no contra este Tigrex. Es nuestra mascota personal.

-_¿Tigrex?- _Pensaron algunos –_Nunca había oído hablar de un bicho así…_

Se trataba de un animal enorme y corpulento, cuadrúpedo, con afiladas garras y colmillos que se veían enormes. Poseía una cola muy larga, y un morro achatado con una expresión de odio salvaje indescriptible. Lo mas curioso era su piel. Era de color naranja con líneas azules, pero pese a ello, tenía un aspecto muy fiero.

-Bueno, acomodaros en el hotel o en alguna casa privada si lo preferís. Si queréis luchar, solo tenéis que informarnos contra que queréis luchar y subir al teleférico que os llevará hasta "Il Colloseo"– Señaló el monumental estadio de la cima- Y está es una lista de los monstruos a los que podéis enfrentaros, solos o en grupos de hasta 4- Sacaron varias listas para los participantes, donde se leían:

**Tigrex**

**Plesioth**

**Manada de genprey, gianpreys, lodromes o gendromes**

**Diablos y/o Monobios**

**Rathian y/o Rathalos**

**Gravios**

**3 Congalalas**

**Chameleos**

Los participantes se miraron entre sí. ¿Quiénes querrían luchar, y quienes querrían hacer otra cosa? Faltaban días hasta que viniesen los siguientes barcos, así que tendrían tiempo…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, señoras y señoras, hemos vuelto. Sentimos si os ha decepcionado un poco, pero aun no tenemos suficientes participantes. Necesitamos mas, MUCHOS MAS, así que mientras tanto, pondremos un par de capítulos de "Relleno" mientras tanto. La lista antes mencionada son las opciones de lucha, así que si quereis que algún Oc aceptado participe, solo pedírnoslo. Gracias y hasta la próxima.<strong>

**Lista de Aceptados momentáneamente:**

**Koxinga Condor**

**Dave Jones**

**Hitori "El Sordo" Anton**

**Lara Kachikae**

**Zayd Alejandro "Zalex"**

**Ignacio Sulbalck**

**Kohane "Kuroi Tenshi"**

**Ankris Velvis**

**Victoria Velvis**

**Nana (Coraline)**

**Hara Yoshimitsu**

**Erick "Gran Espada"**

**Necesitamos más, y sabemos que no todos han aparecido, pero con el tiempo, ya pondremos una lista de quien contra quien, ¿Ok?**

**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
